In many construction, surveying, and other applications it can be useful to create a visible reference that has a selected deviation from horizontal (i.e., “slope” or “grade”) and a selected horizontal orientation off a vertical axis (i.e., “alignment,” “line,” or “heading”). For example, in tunneling applications, individual tunnel sections are often formed with a selected slope and alignment so that an overall run of tunnel will follow a desired course. Similarly, individual pipe sections in pipe-ramming applications are often formed with a selected slope and alignment. During construction of a tunnel, a pipe, or a similar structure, a visible reference can be used to guide certain operations (e.g., steering a tunnel-boring machine, aiming a pipe-ramming assembly, etc.) so as to maintain a selected slope and alignment. One conventional approach to creating this visible reference includes positioning a light emitter directly above or below a first alignment reference point, manually adjusting the alignment of a light beam generated by the light emitter so that the light beam intersects a second alignment reference point corresponding to a given alignment relative to the first alignment reference point, and then manually adjusting the slope of the light beam to a selected slope. Thereafter, the light emitter automatically maintains the light beam at the selected slope, but operates independently of the alignment of the light beam. Based on the initial calibration, the light beam is assumed to represent the given alignment. This approach and other conventional approaches to indicating slope and alignment have certain limitations and/or disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for further innovation in this field.